If You Only Knew
by cenarkogal02
Summary: The story of two girls. One a cheerleader who follows her own rules and the other an honors student who just wants to fit in. What happens when they become friends and catch the attention of two of Permian's finest? Mike/OC and Chavez/OC read and review!


**Hey guys I thought I'd take another shot at this. I had a Friday Night Lights fic up but deleted it because I never had the motivation to write it anymore. Well I'm going to try this again. Please read, review and enjoy.. if it sucks don't be too harsh please? lol**

**

* * *

****Odessa, Texas-1988**

"You guys going to the party tonight?" Nicole Baker asked as she sat beside her friend Don Billingsly at Buddy's, a burger joint frequented by the football players and cheerleaders of Permian High School.

"You know I am. What about you Chavo?" Don asked as Brian Chavez popped French fries into his mouth.

"I think so." Chavez said with a smile as Nicole drunk some of her soda and made a face.

"What the hell? Donnie what kind of shit did you put in this?" Nicole asked as Don held up a brown bag with liquor in it and smiled causing Nicole hit him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"You know if you sit over here he is going to do that." Mike Winchell said as Nicole nodded in agreement and ordered another drink. "Why don't you sit with the rest of the cheerleaders?" he asked.

"Trying to get rid of me are you?" Nicole asked with a smile as Mike smiled and shook his head.

"No. It was just a question."

"I'm not going to sit with those two-faced bitches. Besides you guys have been my friends for as long as I can remember." Nicole said as David brought her another drink and brought Mike the food he had ordered for his mother.

"Here's your mom's food Mike. How is she doing?" David asked.

"She's doing fine sir. How much?"

"This is on the house don't worry about it. Let her know that I asked about her okay?" David said as Mike nodded at him.

"You never give me free food David." Don said as David rolled his eyes at him.

"I just did. Did you forget?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Don said sarcastically as David began to walk away.

"Take care Mike and stay out of jail Billingsly." David said as he walked back into the restaurant.

Chavez and Nicole laughed as Don rolled his eyes and Mike kept quiet and ate his food.

"You need to lighten up Mike." Nicole said as Mike just looked at her.

"Yeah Mike. You are going to have fun tonight. You are going to get drunk and if I have anything to say about it you are going to get laid." Don said as Chavez shook his head.

"I'm not going to go out drunk foolin'." Mike said as he took another bite of his burger.

"You don't have to get drunk. Just come out and have fun." Nicole said as her, Chavez and Don got up and began to leave. "Please?" She asked with a pout as Mike smiled and followed her out the door.

**~Party~**

The party officially started once the football players and cheerleaders arrived. Don went straight for the beer and came back handing them all a glass. Nicole took a sip then looked back at Mike who stood against the wall looking out of place. She shook her head as she saw Don who was downing beer that was being poured into a funnel.

Nicole turned around as she saw Melissa flirting with Mike who was obviously not interested. She gave a small smile as she listened in.

"I'm Melissa. Mike right?" Melissa asked with a smile.

"Yes it is, and I know who you are Melissa." Mike said faking a smile as he looked over her shoulder at Nicole.

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?" Melissa asked.

Mike looked at Nicole again as if he was asking her to help him.

"I don't know I just…" Mike began to say but was cut off as Nicole walked over to him and kissed his lips gently.

Nicole broke the kiss and looked at Mike who looked shocked.

"Hey baby. I've been looking for you." Nicole said as Mike put his arms around her waist. "Oh hi Melissa." She added as Melissa looked at them with a shocked look on her face.

"How long have you two been going out?" Melissa asked as Nicole looked at Mike with a smile.

"Since summer. Talk to you later Melissa." Mike said as he grabbed Nicole's hand and led her out into the dancing couples.

"I owe you one." Mike said as Nicole put her arms around his neck again.

"No problem. You owe me a dance cowboy." Nicole said with a laugh as Mike laughed and began to dance with her.

**~Later~**

Ciera Hennigan walked slowly into Taylor's house and looked at the people around her. The people consisted mostly of the Permian football team, their girlfriends and the cheerleaders. A group Ciera wasn't apart of at all, but one of the cheerleaders she tutored invited her so she figured why not pass it up.

"Hey Ciera!" The head cheerleader Jennifer said as she walked over to her. "Let me introduce you to everybody." She said as Ciera smiled at her.

"Ew why did you invite her?" a cheerleader asked as Jennifer smirked.

"Yeah I thought this was a party not a science club meeting." Another said causing the others to laugh.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to show up. Wow." Jennifer said with a laugh as Ciera turned around and ran right into someone.

"Hey what's the rush?"

Ciera looked up and saw the handsome face of Brian Chavez looking down at her.

"Woah. What did they do to you?" He asked as she noticed the tears.

"Jennifer invited me here then humiliated me. I'm her math tutor." Ciera said as Chavez gritted his teeth and walked over to Jennifer.

"Hey Chavo. Long time no see." Jennifer said with a smile as Brian glared at her.

"What's your problem?" She asked as she noticed his expression.

"You know what. Inviting someone here then humiliating them when they don't deserve it. How much of a bitch could you be?" Brian asked as Jennifer opened her mouth in shock.

"I don't know what you are…"

"Chavo what's going on?" a voice asked causing Brian and Ciera to turn around.

"Oh just the usual Nicole. Jennifer's being queen bitch. She invited her tutor here just to humiliate her." Brian said as Nicole pushed past them and got into Jennifer's face.

"Listen here bitch." Nicole said causing Jennifer to glare. "If I hear you putting down one more person I swear I'll rearrange that face of yours." She added as Jennifer stepped back and smirked.

"You wouldn't do a thing. You see I'm head cheerleader. What I say goes. If you get suspended you won't be on the squad and then you won't be eligible for that scholarship anymore. You wouldn't touch me." Jennifer hissed as Nicole smiled a little bit.

"Really? Try me. Unlike your little two-faced bitches I'm not scared of you. That shit doesn't fly. Back off and let her have a good time or else." Nicole said as Jennifer and her friends quickly scattered.

Chavo gave Nicole a high five as she turned around to face Ciera.

"Not everyone on the squad is a bitch. Hi I'm Nicole." Nicole said with a smile as she shook Ciera's hand. "This here is Brian Chavez or Chavo as we like to call him." She added as Chavo gave her a smile and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you both." Ciera said as she looked down.

"Well, I hate to leave you two hanging but I'm going to find Mike again. Have fun y'all. Nice to meet you Ciera." Nicole said as she waved and Chavo looked over at Ciera with a smile.

"So want a drink?"


End file.
